fantastic_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Rules
Rules added by Theodosia and Samurai/Tae. NOTE: It was a suggestion that you don't really edit anything if you don't know what's happening: however, it is a rule that you only edit this page with Theodosia's permission and her permission alone. Changing the rules may result in a temporary or permanent ban. Samurai may edit this at her own will, but you can only ask Theodosia. * No swearing * No inappropriate language/references/links * Harassment and bullying are not tolerated * Respect others despite race/gender/age/beliefs * Do not discuss topics related to politics * Spamming will not be tolerated. Spamming Spamming is the repeated quote of something. After something has been said three times, it counts as spam. ''Dog455:'' hi hi hi hi Spamming is also copy-pasting long posts for no apparent reason. No example provided. Another example of spamming is repeatedly posting song lyrics. A verse or two is fine, but continuously posting lyrics gets annoying after a while. ''Dog455:'' Bruh, bruh I am Hercules Mulligan '' ''Up in it loving it '' ''Yeah I heard your mother say come again This is fine, but, ''Dog455:'' Who lives who dies who tells your story? '' ''I know that we can win I know that greatness lies in you But remember from here on in '' ''History has its eyes on you History has its eyes on you '' ''The Battle of Yorktown 1781 Hamilton! Lafayette! In command where you belong! How you say no sweat We're finally on the field We've had quite a run Immigrants: We get the job done! This counts as spamming and the person doing it will be dealt with accordingly. It is, however, acceptable in private messaging. More notes * Samurai/Tae's or Theodosia's word is not law, however much they may hint at it. If it is not in the rules, and you doubt whether it's allowed, ask or leave a message on Theodosia's message wall asking. * Suggestions to this page are welcome. * The Chat Moderators are Bobcatsio (Bobcat), TaleKanaya12 (Tale), Eternity Eternal (Eternity) and Greenstorm25 (Waffle). Technically, they do not have as much power as Theodosia or Samurai/Tae, but you still have to listen to them equally and they will punish you as seen fit. However, it has come to the admins' attention that the longest ban a mod can do is a month. If the Discipline notes say that it should be longer, the mod(s) will report it to an admin/sysop who will then administer the proper ban. * Katrinacorrect (the ship between Katrina and Autocorrect) is sacred in this chat, and if it is disrespected, the person doing so will be dealt with ''accordingly. Discipline!!! Offenses may result in warnings, kicks, temporary bans, or, in some cases, even permanent bans. '''Swearing' - Depending on the maturity of the word, will result in warning, kick, or one day ban. Inappropriate language/references/links - warnings will most likely be skipped unless it is proved that the user did not know what they were doing. The user will be kicked three times and if they continue to break this rule, they will be banned for three days. If the offense is very severe, the result will be a permanent ban. Harassment - depending on the severity, will result in a month ban or a permanent ban. Bullying - depending on the offense, one day to permanent ban. Disrespect because of race/gender/age/belief - week to permanent ban. Politics - three warnings, a kick, and then an hour ban. Spammage - three warnings, a kick, another kick, a two hour ban. If this continues, the ban will increase in length to an eventual permanent ban. Category:Chat